List of characters
The following is a list of recurring characters in the animated series Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. (For the other characters, see the list of episodic characters.) Lead characters [[Gwenevere|'Gwenevere']], Princess of Avalon (also known as Starla in the international version) is the show's titular main heroine and protagonist. A daughter of Queen Anya and King Jared from the kingdom's royal family, she is the newest Jewel Rider and the current leader of the group. Gwen is gorgeous, intelligent, and always looking for an adventure and romance. As the series begins, Gwen lives in the Crystal Palace and is to become the Queen of Avalon when she comes of age. Taking up the sacred Sun Stone and bonding with the flying unicorn named Sunstar, she now leads them on an heroic Jewel Quest to save Avalon from the forces of evil and the unstable wild magic so she can fulfill her destiny as the next Queen. [[Fallon|'Fallon']] is as a tough yet graceful warrior / scout member of the Jewel Riders. An athletic and skilled nature-lover, often described as a tomboy more in the style of The Pack, she is a known no-nonsense scout expert, well-paired with for her best friend and mount, Moondance the unicorn. The two are bonded with the Moon Stone, an Enchanted Jewel with power of the Moon to create and dispel illusions. [[Tamara|'Tamara']] is a Jewel Rider who uses the ruby red Heart Stone, the stone of healing that also allows her to talk to all animals. Practical and wise, the lovely Tamara is wonderful musician and songwriter who learns the music of nature and the animals. She is also head of the Crystal Palace's animal magic nursery and is responsible for raising baby animals. In the second season, Tamara becomes bonded with the unique unicorn she names Shadowsong. [[Lady Kale|'Kale']], Princess of Avalon is the antagonist of the first season and one of the two main villains of the second season, voiced by Corinne Orr. Lady Kale, a banished member of royal family now dwelling in a remote Castle Thornwood, is an utterly selfish and malicious twin sister of the good Queen Anya, making her Gwen's aunt. Using a powerful Dark Stone and aided by Rufus and Twig and Grimm, Kale ruthlessly seeks to master all the magic. This is the first time in Avalon's history since the defeat of Morgana and the ancient wizards that the kingdom is under the threat of such an evil power. The Jewel Riders must defeat Kale before she can destroy Merlin and rule Avalon forever. File:Magic circle.png|The girls and two of their animal friends, Sunstar and Moondance File:Kale group.png|Lady Kale and her animal minions, Grimm and the dweasels Other main characters Good * [[Archie|'Archie']] is a highly intelligent, talking magic animal that accompanies the Jewel Riders on their quest to save Avalon and rescue his master Merlin. Since Merlin's disappearance, Archie has stayed close to the girls, especially Tamara, becoming their confidant and friend. * [[Drake|'Drake']]' '''is the adventurous, brave and strong leader of the Pack, a band of large-wolf-riding knights who serve as protectors of the Great Forests as well as defenders of the Crystal Palace. He has a wolf is named Thunderbolt and a big crush on Princess Gwenevere. * [[Ian|'Ian']]' is a very handsome but mysterious young man who harbors a terrifying secret. He becomes Drake's rival for the heart of Princess Gwenevere and her sworn protector. * [[Merlin|'''Merlin]] is an ancient, eternal wizard who for over a thousand years has dedicated himself to preserving the goodness of Avalon. Merlin, now banished into the wild magic by Kale, entrusts the Jewel Riders to overcome the dark powers and rescue him, but he himself is ready to do anything to save the kingdom. * [[Moondance|'Moondance']]' '''is a mighty unicorn closely bonded with her rider and inseparable best friend Fallon. She is very gentle and brings but these same qualities in Fallon, who often has a tough exterior. * [[Shadowsong|'Shadowsong']] is one of the magic animals of the Jewel Riders. He is a special friend of Tamara and her mount through most of the show's second season. * [[Sunstar|'Sunstar']]' is a winged white unicorn who becomes bonded with Gwenevere. She quickly becomes Gwen’s best friend, faithful companion, and confidant. Evil * [[Grimm|'''Grimm]] is a big, mean dragon and a darling minion of Lady Kale. He is capable of breathing fire and Kale's vehicle of choice is a "Dragon Wagon" carried by him across the skies of Avalon. * [[Morgana|'Morgana']] is a mysterious and powerful former leader of the evil ancient wizards. Once defeated by Merlin, she has been gone for 1,000 years. In the second season, Morgana returns with a vengeance, teaming up with Kale against Merlin and the Jewel Riders. * [[Rufus and Twig|'Rufus and Twig']] are the other animal stooges of Lady Kale, a duo of wily dweasels bonded to her with the Dark Stone. With their ability for sniffing out magic, they work as magic detectors in addition to their spying on the Jewel Riders. Recurring characters * Humans: [[Queen Anya|'Queen Anya']], [[King Jared|'King Jared']], [[Lord Batton|'Lord Batton']], [[Outlaws|'Outlaws']] * Creatures: Arienda and the Faery Wraiths, [[Cleo|'Cleo']], [[Gliders|'Gliders']], [[Guardian|'Guardian']], [[Kit|'Kit']], [[Spike|'Spike']], [[Travel Trees|'Travel Trees']], Thunderbolt * Groups: [[Ancient wizards|'Ancient wizards']], [[Baby animals|'Baby animals']], [[Jewel Riders|'Jewel Riders']], [[Royal family|'Royal family']], [[The Pack|'The Pack']], [[Unicorns|'Unicorns']] Episodic characters See also * List of episodes External links * Characters guide at The Jewel Riders Archive * List of characters at Wikipedia Who was your favourite character? Gwenevere Fallon Tamara Kale Morgana Drake Ian Archie Sunstar Shadowsong Moondance Dweasels Other Category:Characters Category:Lists